October 31st - The Fest VIII, The Venue, Gainesville, FL
Lineup The Venue Main Stage *3:00 - Rehasher *4:20 - Dead to Me *5:10 - Toys That Kill *6:00 - Dillinger Four *7:30 - Less Than Jake *9:00 - Snuff Side Stage *3:30 - The Disappeared *4:15 - How Dare You *5:00 - Red City Radio *5:45 - Altercation Punk Comedy Tour *7:00 - Altercation Punk Comedy Tour *8:30 - The Knockdown Common Grounds *2:50 - Banner Pilot *3:40 - Dear Landlord *4:30 - The Copyrights *5:20 - The Measure (SA) *6:10 - Cheap Girls *7:00 - Lemuria *7:50 - Gunmoll *8:40 - Bridge and Tunnel *9:30 - Young Livers *10:20 - North Lincoln *11:10 - Good Luck *12:00 - Defiance, Ohio The Atlantic *2:00 - Guiltmaker *2:50 - City of Ships *3:40 - Ghastly City Sleep *4:30 - Pygmy Lush *5:20 - Cloak/Dagger *6:10 - Cinemechanics *7:00 - Low Red Land *7:40 - Madeline *8:30 - Dave Dondero *9:20 - Look Mexico *10:10 - Averkiou *11:00 - Hawks & Doves *11:50 - Ben Davis & the Jett$ *12:40 - Fin Fang Foom The Kickstand *1:30 - Little Lungs *2:20 - Old Growth *3:10 - Max Levine Ensemble *4:00 - Wild Assumptions *4:50 - Algernon Cadwallder *5:40 - Git Some *6:30 - We Moderns *7:20 - Nervous Dogs *8:10 - Alligator *9:00 - The Dopamines *9:50 - Vena Cava *10:40 - Used Kids *11:30 - Totally Michael *12:20 - Shellshag *1:10 - Stressface 1982 *1:40 - Maruta *2:30 - Shitstorm *3:20 - Litany For the Whale *4:10 - Chronic Youth *5:00 - Cutting Class *5:50 - Dead Friends *6:40 - Mehkago NT *7:30 - Religious as Fuck *8:20 - Worlds *9:10 - Pulling Teeth *10:00 - In Defence *10:50 - Mouthbreather *11:40 - Snacktruck *12:30 - Brainworms Market Street Pub *1:10 - The Sidekicks *2:00 - Gatorface *2:50 - New Bruises *3:40 - Monikers *4:30 - The Flatliners *5:20 - The Arteries *6:10 - Static Radio NJ *7:00 - Ringers *7:50 - PEZZ *8:40 - Joe McMahon *9:20 - The Takers *10:10 - Tim Barry *11:10 - Ninja Gun *12:00 - Whiskey & Co. *12:50 - Drag the River Durty Nelly's *1:40 - Vacation Bible School *2:30 - The Anchor *3:20 - Stymie *4:10 - Sharks Come Cruisin *5:00 - Hair Beard Combo *5:50 - Vagina Sore Jr. *6:40 - Dukes of Hillsborough *7:30 - Ghost Knife *8:20 - Dan Padilla *9:10 - King Friday *10:00 - Stoned at Heart *10:50 - Shark Pants *11:40 - Panthro UK United 13 *12:30 - The Textbook Committee Civic Media Center *4:00 - Grabass Charlestons (Acoustic) *4:40 - Andrew Jackson Jihad *5:20 - Ben Lovett *6:10 - Mike Hale *7:00 - Kevin Seconds *7:50 - Todd Congelliere *8:40 - Damon Suomi *9:30 - Lauris Vidal Cam's Cove *10:00 - Fatal *10:50 - Devout *11:40 - Wurmchurch *12:30 - Jawsome *1:20 - Consular Rum Runners *1:40 - John Walsh *2:30 - Anchor Down *3:20 - Madison Bloodbath *4:10 - Bent Left *5:00 - Captain We're Sinking *5:50 - American Armada *6:40 - Where the Land Meets the Sea *7:30 - Vultures United *8:20 - One Win Choice *9:10 - Forensics *10:00 - Hostage Life *10:50 - Make Do and Mend *11:40 - Lost Hands Found Fingers *12:30 - House Boat Rion Ballroom *8:00 - After the Fall *8:50 - Sakes Alive *9:40 - We are the Union *10:30 - So Many Dynamos *11:20 - The Swellers Flacos *6:30 - Aullie Bigby *7:20 - Nicole Miglis *8:10 - Prolly *9:00 - Hanalei *9:50 - Justin Gray *10:40 - Big Black Motorcycle (Acoustic) *11:30 - Apologies, I Have None *12:20 - American War *1:10 - Company Man Category: Shows